hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Homicide
Homicide is the second scene in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'', taking place on October 25th, 1991. Chronologically, it's the first level set in 1991, taking place six days before Down Under. It's the first level where the player takes control of Manny Pardo, who is the first player character who doesn't hide his face behind a mask or helmet. Intro The player takes control of Manny Pardo, who is washing his hands in the sink of a diner while reading a newspaper on Jacket's calm temperament and his trial's loud protests. This is the first newspaper in the game: ...seemed calm as usual at today's hearings, remaining completely silent. Meanwhile the protest outside the courthouse continued loudly. He exits the bathroom to see Sweetheart and a fry cook behind the counter by his food. He doesn't sit back down, instead drinking his coffee and moving to leave. Sweetheart wonders why he's leaving and he complains about being stressed and that he needs to go home to get some sleep, before exiting the establishment to his purple sedan. He then drives to a local store called "Cheap Stuff" being raided by a gang. Level Normal There is a loaded shotgun in Pardo's trunk which can be used to fire offscreen and kill a large amount of the first screen enemies. The elevator half has a stationary gunman, a patrolling gunman further back, and a melee enemy by the entrance who may see the player. The other half has a melee enemy, a stationary gunman behind a merchandise rack, and two patrolling gunmen in the far back. The middle room houses two stationary enemies and an enemy-less inner room. Chaining a combo through the elevator is tough but mandatory for an S rank. The upper floor features two stationary gunman outside the elevator and in a nearby office and two meandering enemies in a room near the elevator that can be spooked. A patrol of multiple enemies is on the other side of a door along with yet another stationary gunmen by merchandise racks. Another patrol is on the far end of the screen and is easily spooked. A meandering gunman and melee enemy are in the center hallway and a final gun patrol is in the back right room. Hard A patrolling thug has been added to the elevator-less back half of the first screen and the shotgun in the trunk only carries 3 shells putting much pressure on which enemies are targeted. Another gunman is stationary in the front elevator-side corner. The second screen adds a Thug who walks directly into the elevator entrance room and must be dealt with almost immediately. Another Thug is added to the back van-side patrol. A window is now placed in the center hallway allowing gunmen to see players taking that route. Outro Exiting the building Pardo finds it surrounded by a police barricade. Exiting, he reveals to the police barricade (and the player) that he's a detective. He comments that it's a real bloodbath and that he hates the city sometimes before leaving. He's later seen at a crime scene talking to CSI Johnson about the now serial "Miami Mutilator," who Johnson comments is a bit too standard in his killings to evoke any kind of interest from him or the media. This scene offers a first hint at Pardo's interest in fame. As a crime scene photographer snaps a shot, the flash turns the whole screen white. For a very brief moment a film crew can be seen around the body; it then fades out. The event happens precisely when Pardo says that this murder "will make the press happy." Music * "Disturbance" by Endless plays in the intro with Manny at the diner. * "Technoir" by Perturbator plays in the main level. * "Guided Meditation" by the Old Future Fox Gang plays in the outro's crime investigation scene. Achievements EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! (Intro) I'M COMING IN AND I'M UNARMED! NUCLEAR WASTE Dialogue Intro [Manny Pardo is finishing his coffee without sitting back down. Sweetheart is standing behind the counter cleaning it.] Sweetheart: Leaving already? You don't look too good, are you OK? Pardo: Been a stressful day. You wouldn't believe what they have me doing... I should probably go home and get some sleep. Sweetheart: Alright, you have a nice night! Pardo: You too, sweetheart! exits the building Level [Manny Pardo is leaving the shopping center after killing everyone inside. He is met with a police barricade led by a Police Man] Police Man: Drop your weapon and get down on the ground! Now! drops his weapon and retrieves a badge from his trench coat, which shines in the light Pardo: Don't shoot, I'm a detective. Here's my badge! Police Man waves the guns of the barricade down Police Man: Oh, sorry sir! Lower your weapons, boys. What's the situation in there? We heard gunfire... Pardo: Yeah, you go look for yourselves. It's a bloodbath in there... Man, sometimes I hate this city. ... gets into his car and leaves. Outro arrives at an apartment building with several police cars parked out front. He walks up the stairs to the third floor, entering an apartment to find and [[Miami PD|MPD] crime scene with [[Johnson|'Johnson']] standing over the corpse of a tan man with his throat slit.] Pardo: Another murder case, huh? Johnson: Yeah, looks like you've got a serial killer on your hands, Pardo. Same M.O. as the guy we found last week, message and all. 'I'm innocent, they forced me to do it' YEAH, RIGHT! Haven't heard that before. Pardo: This guy must be some kind of psycho, huh? Creeps me out. Guess it'll make the press happy, though. Goddamn vultures... camera flash brings the images of a camera crew around the crime scene before they fade out. Johnson: With all the murders in this city I doubt they'll even care. Seems they need buckets of blood before they even raise an eyebrow. This just seems a bit too standard... No gory details. ... God... this city sure makes your skin thick, huh? Pardo: I was born with thick skin. ... Have you guys found any clues? Johnson: Not really, he got his throat slit. Haven't found the murder weapon yet. No finger prints, no witnesses, nothing. I'll let you know if anything turns up. Pardo: You do that! I'll head down to the station and get started on the paperwork. Johnson: Alright! Have a nice night, sir. Pardo: Yeah, we'll see about that. returns to his car. Trivia * Manny Pardo is the first player character introduced in a location they neither frequent nor live in. This trait is shared only by Evan, who is introduced in a court house. * The intro diner has an unused sprite of a diner table with an American flag decal. * Pardo's shotgun play is likely a reference to the slow motion shotgun draw in ''Terminator, ''performed by Kyle Reese (Michael Biehn) against the T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) in the club Tech Noir. The ensuing gunfight kills many bystanders. ** "Tech Noir" is also the name of the Perturbator track over this level, and the unedited version of the song opens with a panicked Sarah Connor unknowingly telling the T-800 her location over a phone message machine, similar to how calls are received in the Hotline Miami series. ** Sweetheart may be a reference to the fact that Sarah Connor was a visibly exhausted blonde diner waitress. * In the level, you can find cutouts of the characters Fish, Crystal, Eyes, Melting, and Yung Venuz from the game 'Nuclear Throne'. Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:Manny Pardo scenes